temporada de caza
by Tocatl
Summary: crossover , spiderman versus depredador , una especie de secuela de spiderman 2
1. introduccion

Gracias por os reviews tratare de hacer emocionante el fic

Spiderman vs. depredador  
Capitulo 1

* * *

Las noche oscura y fría , es tiempo de caza , el calor los trae aqu  
Algunos dicen que son bestias , otros demonios , pero no lo son ,  
Son guerreros ,que buscan satisfacer su deseo de lucha , solo los mas honorable salen a cazar,  
Y la presa elegida será aquella la cual se distinga por ser difícil de cazar ,  
Mas si es que esta es mas poderosa que el mismo cazador  
Se le perdonara la vida , y será codiciada como algo mas que un trofeo ,  
Será uno de ellos

* * *

la ciudad de nueva york , una de las ciudades mas pobladas del mundo , bien podría ser considerada como una jungla de asfalto , ya varios han mencionado eso , en libros , en ensayos , en periódicos, pero , nunca como una metáfora real ,  
  
chisss  
  
joe z decidió apagar el radio , estaba harto de escuchar esas metáforas que la vida , ya no quería saber que sucedía ni quería saber que sucedería , a el tan solo le importa , el trabajo sucio , ha ganado millones como para comprar con ellos una isla y convertirse en rey , pero la verdad es que le gusta el crimen tal ves por eso , se reúna a media noche , con sus cómplices , .... aunque estos , lleven mas de media hora de tardanza  
  
brummmm  
  
un sonido lo sobresalta , decide ir a ver por si mismo que demonios pasa , --tal ves son esos idiotas intentando algo a mis espaldas—pensó para si mismo , después de todo , desde la aparición de ese payaso disfrazado de araña , todos han intentado independizarse  
  
abrió lentamente la puerta , esperando a alguno de sus cómplices , pero no vio nada , se supone que el llegaría primero , tomaría la mercancía , recibiría su dinero y todo en paz , su jefe al cual solo conocía como the rose, así le explico  
  
una gota carmesí callo delante del , se agacho a ver que era esa cosa , miro hacia arriba ,  
--ahhhh --- dio un grito de terror al ver los cuerpos de sus cómplices atados y destazados como en un rastro , esto era un trabajo profesional , tal ves de ese tipo de la calavera o aquel tipo de las garras en sus manos  
  
algo lo tomo de su saco, y lo arrojo hacia uno de los estantes vacíos  
  
joe levanto la cara era como si un especie de fantasma lo estuviera cazando , miro su mano , tres círculos pequeños como de una mira de algún arma lo estuviera señalando

Joe—q,,quien e .. Eres?  
  
Miro hacia su atacante , en efecto , las luces salían de algún aparato en el hombro de la cosa que lo estaba atacando

Depredador—Gikeimun ()(/:; q-uien eres?-&/  
  
no tuvo tiempo de gritar

la ciudad de nueva york , al día siguiente  
  
una figura ágil se desliza por los edificios como si fuese algo natural , por que por lo menos para el , si lo es  
  
puede sentir el viento a través de su mascara y en ocasiones el áspero concreto bajo su traje , pero a pesar de todo lo que puede hacer hay cosas que no  
  
una fina cuerda de telaraña sale de su muñeca adhiriéndose a un edificio continuo --(pensando) rayos , voy retrasado , para mi trabajo en el bugle , j.j me despedirá ... de nuevo , je . claro amenos que no le muestre las nuevas fotografías de spidey en acción , ja , aunque lo que en verdad me preocupa en este momento , es harry , digo des de el incidente con dock octupus no lo he vuelto a ver , creo que esto es demasiado extraño , tal ves ,, )  
  
un ruido de patrullas llama su atención , sacándolo de sus pensamientos , al parecer por la velocidad que lleva ese policía debe de ser algo muy importante  
  
con una magnifica voltereta cambia de dirección , columpiándose hacia donde vaya esa patrulla  
  
al parecer , es una persecución , por fin distingue como un auto va ya muy lejos , al parecer se ha escapado de la policía ... mas no de spiderman  
  
dando una marometa en el aire se balancea en dirección al auto , esta situación le recuerda un poco a --- tío ben? –  
  
cayo en el auto , destrozando el techo de Este , puede ver a tres sujetos que huían en el  
  
uno de ellos grito ... Dan¡¡¡¡¡¡ dispárale ¡¡¡  
  
el mas grande de ellos lo intento golpear , cosa que spider evadió con suma facilidad  
  
el auto siguió su curso hacia una esquina de la calle, spider salto en el ultimo momento disparando telaraña en el aire para detener el auto , el brusco enfrenon , hizo que los tres sujetos salieran del auto hacia una pared ,  
  
los tres cerraron los ojos ya que probablemente ese será su fin , tan solo sintieron que algo los detuvo y cuando abrieron los ojos , vieron que estaban atrapados en una telaraña gigantesca  
  
mientras se veía como spiderman se alejaba por encima de los edificios .............................  
poco después spider había llegado bugle ... cayo en el techo del edificio , y quito de una de letras del anuncio , una mochila , se quito la mascara dejando ver su cara , así de un momento a otro , havia cambiado de spiderman en ,....  
  
jaemson--- paaarkerrr , en donde demonios estabas ,-- grito al ver a peter salir de las escaleras -- si esa es tu costumbre voy a tener que despedirte  
  
peter .. --- lo ciento señor jameson, lo que pasa es que hubo un asalto a unas cuantas cuadras y...  
  
jameson—mas vale que tengas una buena excusa parker .. Por que esa no es una

Peter – pero señor jaemson , acabo te tomar fotografías de spiderman , deteniendo a ladrones que ...

Jaemson le arrebato la cámara , -- excelente , (dirigió su mirada a su secretaria ,-- betty has un cheque a parker y después manda este rollo a revelar , quiero ver el titulo del periódico , "spider man , peligro o amenaza "entendido?

Betty : si

Jaemson se dirigió a su oficina

Un hombre lo detuvo , -- señor, mi ... ehh , vera .. Mi nombre es mac gargan y quería ver si..

Jaemson – o discutas conmigo jovencito , acompáñame y veré si me puedes ser útil,, pero será mejor que no vengas a ...

Peter – pero.. ahhh , no importa

Tomo su cheque , apenas si podría comer con eso esta semana ,así que lo mejor seria no quejarse , además tenia que pasar a ver a su tía may , y después a la universidad

La tarde comenzó a tornarse roja, mientras que spidey se columpiaba ensima de todo, perdido en aquellos pensamientos de lo que tenía que hacerse

Arriba de un edificio, algo lo observaba, mira térmica, se puede distinguir una cosa que lo observa,

--PEI (--7/:;¨?¡)

Parece un fantasma por la manera de se, mas es un cazador, y ahora tenia la victima, una presa honorable

--quien O:eres??

* * *

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible , ya que esto nada mas fue la aburrida introducción , y por que en los próximos capítulos habrá ya el primer encuentro

Tal ves incluya a un alíen , si es que alguien lo conoce , ja , bueno , esperare sus reviews


	2. enfrentamiento

Spiderman vs. depredador

la mañana llega de nuevo al apartamento de peter parker, la mañana es calurosa, a pesar de ser invierno, lo cual es extraño

peter se levanta un poco adolorido, esta cansado por las constantes peleas nocturnas, --- tendría que contar mis moretones para saber cuantos asaltos evite, ja—pensó para el mismo mientras se vestía, y aparte vio su traje, tendría que coserlo, antes de volver a salir

-- hola dormilón – mary Jean lo saludo, tenia tiempo de haber llegado y entro con las llaves que peter, le havia dado

peter – cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

mary Jean – él suficiente para poder prepararte tu desayuno

peter—en serio?

mary Jean—si , y son tus favoritos ,hot cakes de trigo

peter – como lo supiste—pregunto algo sorprendido

mary Jean—tía may me lo dijo (mary sonrió , cómplicemente), anda , ven antes de que se enfríe tu desayuno

peter sonrió –ok, antes , voy a ducharme

Cerca de ah

Michael es un joven rubio , jugador de americano ,es uno de los más populares de su escuela generalmente , toma este callejón , como un atajo , de camino a la escuela

visión térmica

lamentablemente , para él...

(chapoteo detrás del)

depredador—Kirait

– Michael— que demonios?

ha sido escogido como trofeo

(manchon rojo en la pared)

depredador—Mishui ..Q·$Ue D3moNIoS&/$??... qUE DemoniOs?

en el departamento de peter ,

mary Jean – a donde vas ir hoy tigre

? peter -- , pienso ir al bugle , a darle algunas fotos de spidey a j,j antes de que ese tipo ,, Eddy brock se me adelante , y después pienso ir a ver a tía may, pero dejemos de hablar de mí , y hablemos de ti , además ya no me a has contado , que sucedió con la obra en la que estabas..

mary Jean(lo penso por un par de segundos)—jaja , noto algo de celos en tu vos señor parker?

peter – queee?

mary Jean—no , nada , tan solo quería ver tu expresión antes de darte la noticia

peter—cual?

mary Jean—un productor de televisión me vio en la obra y me ofreció , un papel en una nueva telenovela ,, "hospital secreto"

peter – en serio ...????

mary Jean—siiiiiiii . te imaginas tigre , saldré en una telenovela , y sabes cual será mi papel

peter—la chica linda y fiestera? (peter sonrió )

mary Jean – muy gracioso , no seré la mala , la villana

peter – ohh , nunca me había , imaginado esto , enamorarme de una villana

Mary Jean—jajaja, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, tigre

Peter termino su desayuno y se puso el disfraz de spidey(por suerte mary jean lo habia cosido mientras el se duchaba) –bueno , tengo que irme , ¿quieres que te lleve?

Mary Jean – no , gracias, creo que tomare un taxi

Peter (cubriendo su cara con la mascara) – te veré mas tardel..

mary jean sale del edificio , y toma un taxi , no se ha dado cuenta de que algo la esta siguiendola

mira termica del cazador muestra a un nuevo trofeo

, mas este no es lo suficientemente bueno , ni es el que el tiene en mente .

.el aeropuerto de la ciudad de nueva Cork

una celebridad acaba de llegar damas y caballero es uno de los mas grandes cazadores de la tierra , es grande , es fuerte , el , .. si . solo el ha cazado sin nesesidad de ninguna de las armas de fuego , a las bestias mas peligrosas del plamenta .... con ustedes ,,,,, Sergei Kravinoff ... mas conocido por ustedes como kraven el cazador

una una figura musculosa y desañilada baja del avion privado , un hombre , europeo de cabello oscuro ,barba elegamte , y un chaleco , tal ves hecho con la melena de un leon , se acerca a las noticias , para una pequeña entrevista con los medios , una chica rubia lo espera para la declaración , mientras varios policias retienen a los fans que lo vitorean , centelleantes flases de multiples reporteros y algunas camaras de video lo rodean

--kraven , es cierto que tienes una sorpresa para tus fans de estados unidos , hay en la red , mas de 100 rumores diferentes que apuntan a que al parecer tu siguiente preza sera un humano . es cierto eso?—

kraven – si , es cierto , al parecer hay un presa aquí en estados unidos , lo suficientemente digna , cmo para que yo , el gran , kraven el cazador lo atrape

-- y , quien , es?

Kraven sonrio – se hace llamar spiderman

El bugle

peter fue sorprendido por robertson entrando por las escaleras de emergencia

-- por que siempre entras por las escaleras peter , no sabes que hay ascensores?

Peter rio un poco (aunque por dentrop se sentia nervioso por la posibilidad de que sospecharan sobre el)—ya , sabe señor robetson un fotografo debe de estar en buena forma

Robertson --- vaya , no habia conocido alguien que hiciera eso , desde que era joven

Peter --, bueno, lamento interrumpirlo , pero tengo que ir a entregarle las fotos a J.J

Robertson – bien

afuera , el depredaor lo observaba , ya era suficiente de observar a su presa , era hora de empezar

depredador—Yeindi

Peter salio del edificio , lo que le pagaban no era suficiente para mantenerse ,

Su sentido aracnido empeso a vibrar , por lo que se detubo en seco , tal ves alguien lo habia visto o peor , era algun nuevo enemigo , intentando un truco barato

Vio su ropa , unas luces rojas formaban un triangolo , e iban en asenso hacia su cara

Continuara......

* * *

perdon por la tardansa , pero para enmendarme , los he dejado en suspenso involuntario, y les dejo un bunus extra

un lista de palabras de origen depredador , y su definicion, los espero el sig cap

atte

ultimate spider

Éues - Cuerpo ensamblado completamente  
Bekú - Arpón  
Cítano - Dios de la Muerte.  
Shte - Hiperactivo  
¡Jait! - ¡Diantres!  
Céntlip - Tipo de bebida  
Déchend - Cuchilla diferente  
Dedtudai - Cuchilla pequeña  
Dikaidi - Descanso final  
Dteik-te sei-di nevkun dteinon bpaidi - Pelea comenzada no termina, hasta el final  
Gikeimun - Fácil, simple  
Gkainmer - Cámara de video  
Grai'soy-pi - Estampida  
Jaiyo - Posición de combate  
Jolaish-pi - Loco.  
Jolta - ¡Atrás!, o cuidado.  
Yidain/Yidain - Combate mano a mano. Keind Emid - (Carne Dura)Aliens  
Keind Emid shaib - El juicio de los Aliens  
Kirait - Arena de combate  
¡Kaiti! - ¡Suficiente!  
Kaitip - Doble navaja de muñeca  
K'ver - Ejercicios  
Cui - Tramposo, Taimado  
Lu-ti Kili - Alien Reina, "Hacedora de niños"  
Dh'chek/Dh'lek - Sin piedad/Sin temor

Mishui - Molestar  
Neindi - Tipo de cacería  
Neindisintjidi - La pura victoria  
Nen di Den gon - Beso de medianoche  
Nen ko - Vivo  
Nexe - Tipo de fruta  
Endísi - Olor de Yautja  
Nuc - Unidad de medida(Aprox. 13" o 32cm.)  
¡Poc! - Vulgaridad  
Pei - Un buen guerrero, un conquistador.  
Peis litjindi memidi - Recuerda la práctica de los Dioses  
Paidi Emid - (Carne Suave) - Humanos  
Sitguen - Rápido y mortal  
Rjit - Tipo de animal  
Siitdi - Mala o vana descripción de algo  
Tidqui - Secreción de Xenomorfo  
Taidi - Muerte  
Dhindi li'jeson'elun'meindil pidi keidi esudi pei - Aprende el regalo o termina la danza de los Dioses caídos  
Tui - Muerte  
Yauki - Tipo de roca o lodo duro.  
Taiti - Cápsula de escape.  
Oistbi - Geografía  
Oscue - Descanso final  
Yeindi - "Valiente"(Expresión)  
Cébin - Tipo de insecto  
svidi - Nacimiento de un xenomorfo de un anfitrión, en fase eruptiva.


	3. cazadores

* * *

Spiderman vs. Depredador 

capitulo 3  
  
Peter vio en su pecho unas extrañas luces rojas que habían activado su sentido arácnido  
  
Entre si, las luces formaban un triangulo equilátero, mas eso era lo menos importante, Peter supo inmediatamente de que se trataba... ¡era la mira de algun arma!  
  
Siguió caminando, sabia que si se quedaba en un solo lugar, l apersona que le estaba apuntando dispararía su arma, aunque, Quién tiene una arma tan extraña?  
  
Camino alrededor de una cuadra , con un miedo , inimaginable quien demonios pudo se tan astuto para seguirlo , descubrir su identidad y cazarlo como un animal cualquiera  
  
Llego a un callejón , no estaba dispuesto a esperar mas a que fuera lo que fuera lo atacase, tenia que averiguar que era lo que lo estaba siguiendo  
  
Se metió en el callejón, y asegurándose de que nadie mas lo siguiera comenzó a subir el edificio , por un costado con toda la rapidez que tenia  
  
en el transcurso se puso la mascara . y los 2 guantes para que no hubiera ningún riesgo de que alguien pudiese verlo  
  
llego a al ultimo piso del edificio , y se coloco detrás de una chimenea  
  
pero antes de que se pudiese terminar de quitar su camisa , un disparo lo atrajo de nuevo al tema central , la pelea.......................

**_Del otro lado de la ciudad  
_**  
La celebre estrella de televisión , conocida como kraven el cazador ha llegado a la ciudad de nueva york y esta ofreciendo a algunos periodistas la información de su nuevo reto ,..... spiderman  
  
varios reporteros ya estaban en la presentación , después de algunos comerciales comenzó la entrevista, después de un poco de espera por fin apareció la estrella, kraven , el cazador , vestido con su chaleco hecho , con la melena de un león. Varias personas lo habían criticado ,por cazar animales en peligro de extinción, y querían que cancelaran su programa , pero era tan famoso en Europa , que no tenían por que prohibirle algo 

La entrevista comenzó.....

Kraven .—**cual es la primer pregunta?**

****

_**la ciudad**_

apenas si pudo esquivar el disparo , pero su mochila quedo enterrada entre los escombros de la chimenea – **bueno al menos mis cosas estarán seguras ah** , -- dijo Peter sarcásticamente – (_al menos tengo puesta la mascara , pero no importa_ ) – **y dime que es lo que quieres**—volvió a decir mientras buscaba entre las azoteas de alrededor buscando a su atacante , mas no lo podía encontrar  
  
una figura camaleónica comenzó a moverse de entre una pared , y cayo ante Peter , el cual dio un paso atrás al ver eso  
  
la figura hizo un movimiento con lo que pareciere ser su brazo , y oprimió algo en el otro  
  
del cuerpo transparente comenzaron a saltar algunas chispas , Peter miraba asombrado esa escena , una criatura de piel verdosa cubierta de un especie de armadura , y pieles de algún animal extraño apareció frente a el  
  
tenia puesto un especie de casco de metal , del cual algo parecido a tentáculos salían de los lados de este , no tardo mucho en identificar tales cosas como cabellos , aparte tenia en el hombro una especie de arma , con la que había disparado , y la cual aun lo seguía apuntando con la mira triangular , como adornos llevaba un collar de huesos , que no pudo identificar como humanos , un especie de disco en un lado de la cintura y además lo que aterro por completo a Peter , sobre el otro lado de la cintura , colgando de un extraño cinturón , estaba un especie de red , que contenía varias cabezas humanas , algunas de policías una de un adolescente y barias desconocidas , todas tenían una seña particular , habían sigo arrancadas con todo y parte de la columna vertebral  
  
depredador – **zzz ccrrr QuIEn EReS?  
**  
Spiderman—**curioso , justo lo que te iba a preguntar** – dijo intentando cubrir los nervios y las dudas quien o que era esa cosa

**_la entrevista_**

Kraven señalo a un periodista de entre todos los que estaban

Reportero--- **señor ,soy Eddy Brock del daily bugle , es cierto que planea cazar a spiderman**

kraven hablo lentamente—- **si , nueva york es una jungla , la mejor presa para un cazador es la mas hábil, y la mas escurridiza , por eso , no tardare ni 2 días en cazarlo y traerlo aquí , de hecho , esta misma , noche , comenzare , la casería , y una ves consumada , traeré el cadáver ante ustedes , para presumirlo, como un trofeo , de mi poderío , pues no hay cazador mas poderoso que yo**

****

**la ciudad**

El depredador emitía un extraño ruido , como una mezcla reptil , con el gruñido de un león , un especie de gruñido selvático , como un especie de serpiente  
  
spider se agacho , en una pose de combate , pies separados , una mano en el suelo , mira al frente y una mano en lo alto con los dos dedos medios cerca de su palma para poder disparar telaraña , sabia que la criatura lo iba a atacar  
  
el depredador separo los pies y de su espalda saco un pequeño bastón de metal , al cual le dio vuelta , haciendo que este creciera y tomara la forma de una lanza  
  
spiderman – **supongo que no podemos , hablar esto como gente civilizada verdad** – levanto su mano del piso y apretó el puño  
  
el viento , rozando su cara a través de la mascara , el depredador reflejándose en los ojos de esta  
  
depredador –**Jaiyo  
**  
spiderman – **bien , comencemos**

**_continuara_**

* * *

bien ese fue ya el tercer capitulo , apenas las cosas se van a poner interesantes , aunque sere sinsero , de hecho en este capitulo , deveria de haber escriti , lo que seria la pelea completa de spider vs el depredador , pero , por una rason la cual no mencionare , se me extravio el disco donde havia guardado un total de 3 fics , (este capitulo , pero un poco mas largo , la continuacion de otro fic llamado miedo a , y uno de resident evil)

respondere algunos reviers

ashthedragon---- jeje , estoy esforsandome ,por mejorar mi ortografia , y mi manera de distribuir mi fic , pero aun me falta, un poco, jeje, gracias por tu apollo y creeme, en el capitulo 5 va a haber algo agradable an cuanto a mj y peter

edy -- espero , poder sacar a un alien . pero para sacar a venom y carnage , va estar difisil , tal ves en una secuela , si a alguien le interesa , (pregunta , crees que haria bien en hacer una secuela de miedo a?)

Taigrin Dido -- ehh , como veras ya la he subido ,je, y dejame felisitarte por la amenasa del duende , luego te dejo un reviewr

Ankoku1,,-- un poco lento pero seguro , que paso con mal verde?


	4. pelea

Spiderman vs depredador

Capitulo 4

Mary jean estaba en la sala de espera del estudio, no era posible que le hubiesen hecho esperar para darle los giones de la telenovela , aunque era su gran oportunidad de saltar a la fama , aun seguía pensando en Peter , le preocupaba mucho , el donde estaría en este momento , sentía algo de inseguridad al no saber en donde esta Peter – **debo estar alucinando , parezco paranoica** – pensó para si misma, mientras miraba la ventana ,

-- **quieres un cigarrillo?** – una vos la saco de sus pensamientos , al voltear vio a otra modelo , junto a ella , que le ofrecía un cigarrillo de su cajetilla

Mary jean—**perdón pero , yo no fumo , gracias**

-- **anda vamos , ayuda a quitar los nervios , se que estas nerviosa , pero no te preocupes , no tardaran en darte tu guión , tan solo es que están ... tu sabes , planeando , jaja , anda tómalo**—volvió a insistir la muchacha

Mary Jean la miro de arriba hacia abajo , era una muchacha rubia , un poco mas alta que ella , vestía totalmente de negro , y sus labios eran rojos , era tan hermosa que por un momento sintió envidia de ella, --- **esta bien , necesito relajarme un poco**

así , Mary jean tomo uno de los cigarrillos, y lo encendio , -- **me llamo Mary , Mary jean Watson y tu?**

-- **me llamo , Felicia , Felicia Hard**

....................   
.................   
.....

**la ciudad**

spider miraba al depredador desde su lugar , no quería ser el que iniciara la batalla con esa cosa . por lo cual lo único que hacia era estudiar los movimientos del depredador , sigilosos , lentos , como un león , que espera el momento para atacar a su presa ,

-- **las arañas también saben casar** – pensó para si mismo

el depredador se abalanzo por fin sobre spider . el cual evadió fácilmente , coloco una mano en el piso y se impulso para golpear en la cabeza a su rival

el depredador no perdió , tiempo y le dio una patada en el tórax a spiderman , haciendo perder el equilibrio y tirandolo ante los pies del depredador

este a cambio tomo a spider del cuello y lo arrojo fuera del edificio , acto seguido , tomo su lanza y la apunto al cuerpo de spiderman

depredador—**Bekú **

y con toda su fuerza la alanzo hacia el cuerpo de spiderman

..............   
..............   
..............

**en la universidad**

el doctor currt connors se ha quedado toda la noche investigando , las nuevas posibilidades de que pudiese regenerar su brazo con la ayuda del dna de un reptil , ya antes se lo había comentado a su colega el doctor octavius , pero desde que el había muerto , hace meses ataras , ya no tenia nadie con quien comparar sus teorías

además .....

hace 2 días lo habían traído , no sabia lo que era y no le interesaba , era un especie de piedra azul , con un especie de abertura en la punta , a su parecer , podri9a ser un huevo , pero la verdad no le importaba , al parecer . algunos rescatistas , de la uno , habían , logrado recatar esa cosa de una explosión en la antártica , en la cual , murió ,un grupo de investigadores , que decían , habían encontrado , una pirámide , mas antigua que cualquiera conocida

Pero a el no le importaba

Tomo la ultima muestra de adn de un dragón de komodo y lo metió en un refrigerador, después tomo su saco y se fue

Pero .... Esa cosa azul, comenzó a abrirse , unas patas se asomaron , por el borde , algo estaba naciendo all

.................................   
................................   
................................

**en la pelea**

spider apenas si logro estibar la lanza pero , resta a cambio , había pasado rozándole el brazo y había cortado una de las mangas se su camisa . tomo la lanza en pleno vuelo , y disparo telaraña con su otro brazo para balancearse de nuevo dentro del edificio

el depredador había desaparecido

spiderman: **pero ... como? , hey , hola , maniático homicida con armadura , hola**

su nuca empezó a zumbar advirtiéndole de un posible ataque

no pudo reaccionar a tiempo , una patada en su espalda lo saco de nuevo del edificio , mas una red que salio de la muñeca del depredador lo detuvo en la orilla del edificio

spider se intento levantar , pero la red lo empezó a asfixiar , era desesperante , a través de su mascara vio como el depredador se le acercaba , tomando su lanza del piso y empuñándola en dirección a su cuello , spider no se podía mover

bajo la mascara ,Peter sintió miedo , y frustración, esa cosa iba a matarlo

..........................   
..........................   
.............................   
................................

**en el estudio de filmacion**

en un estudio de televisión , aquel hombre conocido como kraven el cazador estaba por salir de casería una ves mas , solo que esta ves la presa era su mas grande reto , pero se sentía lo suficientemente , fuerte para , matar a su presa y después exhibirla ante los medios , así aseguraría , su poderío ,

miro por un momento su pared llena de trofeos , le fascinaba ver colgadas las cabezas de sus victimas en la pared , cuando era niño , su padre , otro gran cazador , le leyó algo sobre cultura azteca , los antiguos tenían su muro de cráneos al que llamaban tzompantli , así , que (sonriendo) se podía decir que el , también tenia uno ya

miro su escopeta y su lanza , las tomo y miro a su alrededor , las cámaras lo estaban grabando aun. Eso le fascinaba aun mas , seria el , solo el,,, el que mataría a spiderman , se acerco a la ventana , y salto desde donde se encontraba

un helicóptero de su programa , lo seguiría , para , no perder detalle de la "gran casería"

aunque tuviera que buscar toda la noche , tendría a su presa

**la pelea**

spiderman se sentía impotente , tenia que salir de esa red o lo mataría, la red le apretó con mas fuerza , sacándole el aire , el depredador levanto su lanza para atacarlo

deppredador: **Paidi Emid**

algo de sangre cajo de entre los guantes de spiderman , tenia que librarse—**por favor , vamos pequeña araña, tu puedes spidey-**

.............   
.............   
..........

Lo logro , destrozo la red y le acomodo al depredador un puñetazo en la mandíbula , esta ves seria diferente

El depredador cayo al piso , se levanto , tomándose su tiempo , al estar de pie ,tomo su lanza entre las manos , y con un movimiento repido , la convirtió de nuevo en un bastón, el cual guardo en su cintura , inmediatamente se lanzo sobre spiderman

Esta ves no lo sorprenderia, spider le dio un gol0pe en un pie , haciéndolo perder el equilibrio , para después subir sobre el golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el casco del depredador , esta ves no lo dejaría levantarse

Tomo el cuerpo de este como su fuese un guiñapo de trapo y lo estrello contra una pared ,

El depredador se levanto aun , un poco adolorido ,-- **¡Jait!** --- ...De su brazo , salía una sustancia fluorescente que caía al piso , ¡era una hemorragia, ¡ por fin lo había hecho sangrar , mas tenia que terminar esto

El depredador lo miro, a los ojos

Spiderman hizo lo mismo

Spiderman le disparo su telaraña para atraparlo

Pero ....

Pudo observar todo , como si estuviese en cámara lenta, el depredador saco rápidamente de un costado , un especie de disco , el cual apunto , y en cuestión de milésimas ,,,lanzo contra la telaraña . cortando , gran parte de esta , spider , por su parte se agacho de momento , esquivando el disco , el cual paso apenas por arriba de su estomago , su pecho , y su cara

Apenas se levanto y el disco ya regresaba , sea lo que fuese , ese disco , tenia la suficiente velocidad como para que en un momento dado , el no pudiese esquivarlo , y así fue

El disco paso rosando uno de sus brazos el cual , comenzó a sangrar , mientras el depredador se le acerco rápidamente , tomando el disco con la mano derecha , y dándole una patada , al brazo ya herido de spiderman

Spider , al no poder hacer nada se coloco en una pared sosteniendo con su brazo sano , el que habia sido cortado y pateado por el depredador

El depredador le mostró su mano , cubierta de la sustancia flouresente...era su sangre¡¡¡

Spider—**creo que estamos a mano ,no?**

El depredador coloco sus manos en su nuca para quitarse el casco   
Spider se quedo atónito al ver su horrible cara , con unas mandibulas amenazantes

De nuevo su sentido arácnido se activo

Depredador: **Dteik-te sei-di nevkun dteinon bpaidi**

El arma del depredador apunto , esta ves mas rápido a la cara de Peter . para disparar tan subitamente que gran parte de la explosión , hirió a spider

El depredador se acerco a la orilla del edificio y repitió--**Dteik-te sei-di nevkun dteinon bpaidi**—esta ves tenia mas que una presa , esta ves tenia un oponente

...................   
......................   
..........................

**en la universidad**

algunos le llaman larry . es conocido como el chico del aseo , un empleado de la universidad cuyo trabajo es limpiar los laboratorios después de que todos se han ido

(ve una mancha húmeda en el piso y se acerca a limpiarla)

--**pero que demonios**—

mas a esa cosa no le importa , es tan solo algo sacrificable , se aferra a su cara , mientras larry intenta quitársela lleno de desesperación , pronto cae al mientras que "eso "lo aprieta , todos se pone negro de momento

esa cosa de apariencia arácnida y cola larga que se le adhirió , es tan solo el transportador , ya que mientras larry esta inconsciente , algo esta bajando a su estomago , se incubara , y después saldrá , ya que ese es su forma de ser ,

algunos lo llamarían "la muerte negra" , otros , simplemente lo llaman "ALIEN"


End file.
